Vill inte längre
by Nichira
Summary: Danny har under en längre period varit under hög press och när han får ännu en bestraffning från sina föräldrar får han nog.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction:** Danny Fenton

**Händelse:** Danny har under en längre period nu blivit tvingad av sina vänner och syster att göra mer än vad som är möjligt. Med en kropp som snart ger upp på honom och samtidigt är uppskruvad som en kork på grund av konstant stress, får Danny till slut nog när han åter får en bestraffning från sina föräldrar.

**Egen kommentar:** Detta är en längre fanfiction som kommer att bli uppladdad i delar. Jag planerar även att skriva den så att den vid en tid punkt kommer att kunna grena av till flera olika versioner av en fortsättning. Det kan leda vidare som en ren fanfiction om Danny och hans värld, den kanske leder vidare till en berättelse infiltrerad med mina egna karaktärer, eller så kanske den leder över till en crossover med någon annans karaktärs värld.

**Kap 1.**

Danny var äntligen på väg hem efter ännu en hemsk kväll, eller mer korrekt en hemsk dag, eller vecka. Han har inte haft en bra dag på evigheter, en dag där det ända han behöver göra är att vara det han är nämligen ett barn. Det kändes som om han var i en bur eller att han hade en snara kring halsen som blev allt mer och mer tight, han var så otroligt trött. Inte bara för att han hade varit utan en natt med en sömn på längre än tre timmar på kanske tre veckor, utan han var även trött på allt som hans liv inkluderade ända sedan den där olyckan i hans föräldrars labb. Om det inte var för att han redan visste att man inte ska lösa sina problem genom tidsresor så var han bra nära att vilja gå tillbaka till den dagen och ändra på det.

Allt var så dumt, hur han och hans vänner hade hållit på med portalen, hur han gick in i den och hur korkat det var att han lyckades ta kol på sig själv till hälften. Det var läskigt i början med hur han trodde att han verkligen var helt död och hur hans föräldrar skulle reagera på honom. När han upptäckte att han kunde byta mellan de två formerna av människa och spöke verkade allt bra, utom det att han inte litade på hur hans föräldrar skulle reagera. Han hade en kort period en idé om att berätta det hela för dem med olyckan men sedan blev det så komplicerat.

Innan han visste ordet av det hade han fått i ansvar att slåss mot de andra spökena när de dök upp i Amaty park. I början hade det varit läskigt att slåss mot dem men han blev vann efter ett tag. Men han hade aldrig önskat att det skulle bli hans liv att gå igenom de här ständiga striderna. Och inte nog med att de i början gav han titel av att vara en pest för staden samt få hans föräldrar att ha honom som sitt dröm mål att få göra en vivisektion på. Utan det hade stulit allt annat också från honom, han sov kanske tre timmar på en bra natt men på en dålig natt sov han bara en halvtimme om ens det, sömnbristen bestal honom på hans aptit, det **finns ingen** **tid** för att försöka studera på och konstant fick han bestraffningar från sina föräldrar.

Danny har försökt att avsluta det hela och gå tillbaka till att vara ett vanligt barn, men varje gång han försöker med det så sätter hans vänner och syster honom inför ett val som är inget annat än orättvis. Tre gånger har han nu försökt och tre gånger har deras reaktion varit att frysa ut honom tills han gjorde som de ville igen. Så även om han vill sluta så kan han inte för utan dem har han ingen annan.

Föräldrarna är alltid för upptagna med sitt för att verkligen märka av honom, i skolan är han allas slagpåse, på fritiden hade han ingen annan än Sam, Tucker och Jazz. Han hade vänner i spökzonen men de vara alla vän med honom för att han var så 'hjältemodig' vilket inte egentligen var det han verkligen var. Danny var säker på att ingen av de i spökzonen skulle vilja ha något med honom att göra om han inte var det de förväntade sig av honom att vara.

Resultatet blev därav desamma alla tre gånger, han slutar, de fryser ut honom efter att ha sagt hur besvikna de var på honom och sen fick han snällt be om ursäkt för sitt beteende och gå tillbaka till att slåss. Det värsta var dock att för var dag som gick blev det allt värre för honom.

Hans vänner och syster kom på hur de skulle patrullera gatorna i pass på nätterna, men om någon såg något skulle de inte anfalla det utan ringa till Danny och låta honom ta hand om det, där av de dåliga sömntimmarna. De förväntar sig att spöken ska vara hans första prioritering och ska därav överge vad han än höll på med när de dyker upp. Men de förväntar sig att han utöver detta ska lyckas bra med sina studier och klagar på honom när han måste sitta kvar extratimmar när han inte hade någon tid till att plugga till proven eller inte lämna in hemläxan. De klagar också över hur han får så mycket utegångsförbud eller andra bestraffningar från sina föräldrar när det är de själva som såg till att han inte kunde komma hem i tid.

Det var samma sak den här dagen, Danny hade varit på god väg hem med goda marginaler när de alla tre ringde från olika ställen i staden med rapport om spöken han behövde ta hand om. Under tiden som han hade tagit ner de första spökena hade hans vänner och syster letat i staden efter andra spöken som de också ringde till honom om. Och så höll det på, för de andra tog dagen slut när de hade sett och rapporterat alla spöken i staden men för Danny var det inte över förrän vid midnatt när han äntligen lyckats fånga in alla spökena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kap 2.**

Danny öppnade dörren försiktigt för att tyst och varsamt kunna smyga upp till sitt rum och få sova, förhoppningsvis kanske hela sex eller till och med sju hela timmar för nästa dag var en lördag. Men alla hans förhoppningar om att få en hel natts villa på första gången på länge försvann när han såg båda sina föräldrar sitta i vardagsrummet där de väntade på honom.

"Danny har du någon aning om vad klockan är?"

Danny stod tyst i hallen medan hans mamma väntade på ett svar. När han stod tyst för länge gav hans pappa honom en varning. "Danny."

Danny ryckte till en aning innan han gav dem ett svar. "Sent?"

"Det är tre på morgonen Danny." Han kunde höra att hans mamma var mer arg än vanligt. "Och du hade utegångsförbud. Det var meningen att du skulle komma direkt hem efter skolan."

Danny skulle i vanliga fall försöka komma med någon form av ursäkt i ett fåfängt försök att slippa mer någon mer bestraffning men han var för trött för att komma på något, han ville bara sova.

"Jag är ledsen att jag bröt mot reglerna, kan jag få gå och lägga mig nu?"

"Nej Danny det kan du inte." Båda hans föräldrar ställde sig upp. Maddie tog till orda. "Danny eftersom det är uppenbart att du inte lyssnar på varken mig eller Jack när vi ger dig en bestraffning så har vi kommit på en ny metod som vi hoppas ska funka."

Dannys pappa tog fram en sopborste och sopskyffel från bakom soffan och gick fram med dem till Danny som tog emot dem med en bekymrad min. Han stod åter tyst medan Jack gick tillbaka för att stå bredvid hans mamma som återupptog samtalet.

"Vi har bestämt att testa med att ge dig bestraffningen att städa husets nedervåning."

"Åh, okej." Danny var på väg att ställa undan redskapen.

"Nu." sade hans mamma.

"Vad?"

"Maddie och jag har bestämt att din bestraffning är att städa nedervåningen innan du får gå och lägga dig Danny. Vi kommer att ta pass för att se till att du utför den här uppgiften."

Danny stod alldeles stilla medan informationen sjönk in. Han fick känslan att han ville kollapsa på golvet för att rulla ihop sig till en liten boll medan gråter sig till medvetslöshet, men känslan av en snara kring halsen blev än mer tight så att det inte längre var möjligt att gråta. Han kunde inte göra något när hans mamma gick upp för att sova och hans pappa stannade kvar och såg på honom. När han blev tecknad till med en handrörelse att börja sätta igång med städningen gjorde han just det.

Vid sextiden var det tid för Jack att gå upp och väcka Maddie för att hålla vakten över Danny. Han var inte i närheten av att vara klar med städningen men han var så trött. När Jack kom utom hans synfält kunde Danny inte stoppa det längre, tyst började han att gråta. Under de senaste tre timmarna som han varit tvingad att tillbringa med att städa hade han tänkt igenom ett par saker och kommit fram till ett livsändrande beslut. Det var dags att ge sig av, inte tillfälligt som de tidigare gångerna utan permanent.

I det här huset var det ingen som märkte av honom förutom när de var arga eller besvikna på honom. Och både hans vänner och hans syster använde honom mer som ett underhållande tidsfördriv än en vän, enda gången de egentligen umgicks med honom nu var när de bussade honom på andra spöken som han inte ens ville slåss mot. Han kunde aldrig vara säker på att maten han fick här inte skulle döda honom på grund av hans föräldrars envishet i att hälla antispökmedel på maten som krydda och nu fick han inte längre ens sova i detta hem. Nej det var inte ett hem, i alla fall inte för honom. Han hade inte några vänner längre, han hade inte någon syster längre och han hade inga föräldrar längre.

Danny gick till köket där han ställde städredskapen att stå lutade mot köksbänken, han gick fram till dörren i köket som lede ner i labbet. Han visste att han hade ont om tid innan hans mamma...Maddie kom ner för att hålla vakt över honom, så det fanns ingen tid för att hämta något från sitt rum. Dörren ner till källaren som var utrustad till ett labb öppnades och lämnades öppen efter pojken som gick ner för trapporna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kap 3.**

Maddie kom ner till nedervåningen och blev irriterad när hon inte kunde få syn på var nånstans Danny befann sig.

"Danny var är du?"

Hon kände sin irritation börja gå över till ilska när det tycktes som att deras son hade tagit den korta tiden under skiftbytet till att smitta från sin bestraffning. Men när hon kom till köket blev hon förvirrad. Vid köksbänken stod städredskapen vilket tydde på att Danny hade upphört med sin uppgift som hon misstänkte att han gjort men det fanns ingen anledning för labbdörren att vara öppen. Irritationen kom tillbaka när hon kom fram till att han måste ha gått ner dit i något form av hopp att slippa ut på bestraffningen.

Hon stampade ner för trappan efter sin son som antagligen gömde sig nånstans där nere i källarens labb. Det hördes ett milt brummande i luften när hon gick ner, hon skrynklade på näsan samt skakade på huvudet en aning när hon förstod att det där var ljudet av att spökportalen var öppen. När hon nåde botten av trappan var hon på väg att ryta ut åt Danny att gå upp igen när hon vände sig in mot labbet och det stackade sig i halsen på henne.

I andra änden av rummet stod portalen mycket riktigt öppen och framför den stod Danny, men inget av detta var det som fick hennes rytande att stanna upp utan det var det faktum att Danny grät. Det var inte heller bara det att han grät utan även för att all form av livsglädje tycktes ha försvunnit från honom, hans ögon tycktes inte spegla tillbaka något ljus som om Danny var död inuti. Maddie var också oroad av att trotts att hennes son grät så illa att det tycktes som att han aldrig skulle kunna sluta så gav han inga ljud ifrån sig. Hennes barn led i tystnad. Mamma instinkterna gick på.

"Danny hur mår du?" Maddie försökte gå närmare honom men slutade tvärt med det, förfärad när Danny bakade bort från henne och närmare mot den gröna virveln som var portalen till spökzonen.

"Danny."

Maddie var nära att missa vad Danny sa som respons när han viskade. "Jag vill inte längre."

"...okej...okej Danny. Du är nog rätt, vi gick lite för långt med straffet. Förlåt, det är okej nu."

"Jag vill inte göra det längre. Jag är så trött." han grät än värre nu och Maddie ville bara krama honom för att lugna honom.

"Okej, vad sägs som att vi går upp så bäddar jag ner dig."

"Nej."

"Danny?"

"Jag vill inte nåt mer. Jag vill inte gå tillbaka till det en gång till. Det kommer bara fortsätta att bli värre." trotts att han grät så illa gjorde han inge rörelser för att försöka torka bort tårarna.

"Vad kommer att bli värre? Danny vad är det som är fel?" igen försökte hon gå närmre men sluta när responsen blev detsamma som förut, att Danny kom ännu närmare portalen.

"Jag ville bara få sova. Det var så länge sen sist, jag ville bara få sova."

Maddie var förbryllad av vad Danny sa fram till hon verkligen tog en ordentlig titt på sitt barn och hon kände hur all luft tycktes lämna henne och hur hon kände sig yr av vad hon såg. Trotts att Danny stod rakt och med armarna längs med sidorna tycktes han ändå sjunka in i sig själv. Under hans ögon fanns alldeles mörklila, tjocka ringar. Hans hy var sjukligt bleck och verkade insjunket på de ställen där hon kunde se den, vilket var armarna och hans ansikte och hals, men även där hans kläder skymde för tycktes det som om det helt enkelt inte fanns något fett eller muskler.

"Danny när var det du sist åt hjärtat? Hur länge har du varit vaken Danny?"

"Jag ville sova, tre veckor har jag inte fått det, jag ville bara få sova. Jag kan inte äta, det går inte. Jag får ingen sömn."

Maddie kunde inte tro hur hon hade kunnat missa något så allvarligt som att hennes barn varken sov eller åt. Men frågan är varför han inte gör det, hon har själv tillräckligt med minnen från universitet av hur sömnbrist kan orsaka en skarp nersänkning av ens aptit så hon förstår varför han inte äter, då är den kvarvarande frågan om sömnen. Kan det vara så att han led av insomnia utan att någon märkt av det, i sådan fall måste Maddie göra något för att hjälpa honom och det fort.

"Det är okej Danny. Jag är här nu, det kommer att bli bra igen."

"Nej det kommer det inte. Ingen här bryr sig om mig. Ingen här ser mig. Jag har fått nog."

Samtalet visade inga tecken på något bra slut och Maddie höll på att bli riktigt orolig.

"Danny, snälla, gå bort från portalen. Du mår inte bra, om du kommer till mig kan vi ta och hitta hjälp. Allt kommer att gå bra, snälla gå bort från portalen Danny."

"Hej då." och Danny hoppade rakt in i portalen till spökzonen.

"DANNY!" Maddie ville hoppa efter honom men visste att det inte skulle hjälpa situationen från att bli värre. Så hon sprang upp från källaren in till köket och börja skrika efter Jack. "JACK. JAAACK. HJÄLP, DANNY BEHÖVER HJÄLP. JACK."

Jack kom som skutten ur en kanon ner för trapporna till sin vid det laget hysteriska fru som nästintill obegripligt försökte förklara vad som hänt i källaren. "Maddie lugna dig. Vad har hänt?"

"Vi gjorde något hemskt Jack. Danny var sjuk och vi gjorde illa honom." hon hade nu gått över från att skrika till att gråta så det var svårt att höra henne men det gick. Jack tittade sig omkring.

"Maddie var är Danny?" han hade blivit uppskrämd. Hans fru har aldrig tappat fattningen på det här sättet tidigare. "Var är han Maddie?"

"Han hoppade in i portalen. Jack, vårt barn är i spökzonen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kap 4.**

Jack stod stilla där han höll sin fru om axlarna när han lyckades uppfatta vad det var hon just sagt. Att tydligen hade Danny varit sjuk utan att de märkt något när de gav honom bestraffningen och att han nu hade hoppat in genom portalen. Hans huvud var som ett tomrum som inte kunde göra något annat än se till att han inte for i golvet. Han kom ur det tillståndet först när Jazz talade från där hon kommit ner till mitten av trappan.

"Min lillebror har gjort vad?"

Detta fick igång Jack. Han släppte taget om sin fru och sprang ner till källaren medan han ropade ut orders till dem att följa med och hjälpa till att förbereda för att kunna följa efter Danny. När de alla tagit sig ner till källaren upptäckte de något som var otroligt fel. Portalen var stängd.

Det var inte så att den var stängd som att järn dörrarna framför den var stängda, utan den var stäng som i att den inte längre var aktiv. Det fanns inte längre någon slö virvel av olika grönt som var portalen. Utan det enda som fanns där var en kort trumma in i väggen som inte hade något annat i sig än metall och skuggor.

Jack sprang fram till kontrollbordet för att försöka ta reda på varför portalen var inaktiverad och för att få igång den igen. Han upptäckte två saker vid kontrollerna, enligt statistiken var den inaktiverad för att Danny hade ställt in den på att stänga av sig, och att det nu fanns ett lösenord krav för att få på den igen.

Jack hade ingen aning om vad lösenordet kunde vara för något och efter att han gjort två försök slutade han med det när han märkte av en nedräknare vid hörnet som nu gått ner till 18. Nedräkningen behövde inte betyda något men det var inte något han ville satsa på för stunden, inte förrän han fått reda på mer exakt vad det var som hänt. Jazz krävde dock att få göra ett försök med påståendet att hon visste vilket lösenord det var, räknaren gick ner till 17 och Jazz blev upprörd över att Danny hade använt något annat än sitt vanliga lösenord, PaulinaFenton.

Den enda som tycktes veta något om situationen de hade var Maddie så Jack gick fram till sin fru som i nästan ren desperation försökte tjuvkoppla portalen för att få igång den. Först så fick han ingen respons när han tilltalade henne men efter att han hade tagit tag om hennes händer för att förhindra vidare mixtrande med maskineriet så kunde hon lyssna. Frågan han ville ha svar på var lika enkel som den var komplicerad, vad hände med Danny?

Maddie hade svårt att hitta var hon skulle börja men med lite hjälp från Jack så började hon från när hon kom ner för sin tur att vakta Danny. Hon berättade hur hon först inte hade kunnat hitta honom och irritationen med att hon trodde att han hade smitit. Sedan om att källardörren stod öppen och hennes gissning att han var nere i labbet och om hur hon hade gått ner för trapporna med ljudet av den öppna portalen samt hur hon var reda att skälla ut Danny men gjorde aldrig det. För när hon såg deras barn var det enda hon såg ett plågat och ensamt barn, hur han grät i tystnad och hur ögonen inte visade någon livsglädje. Maddie gick nästan upp fasett när hon kort berättade hur Danny sa att han inte hade ätit eller sovit på evigheter och hur de aldrig borde ha tvingat honom att stanna vaken. Vid den sista meningen var det inte Jack som gav mest av en reaktion utan det var Jazz som reagerade på det. Och med ilska dessutom.

"Varför lät ni inte honom sova? Vet ni inte hur skadligt det är att bli berövad på sömn."

"Han kom in sent igen och eftersom de tidigare bestraffningarna med utegångsförbud, städning eller fråntagande av underhållning inte funkade så trodde jag och Jack att det kanske skulle funka med något hårdare."

"Men hans sömn. Han får redan ont om tid att sova på som det är."

Maddie var för upptagen av självförakt för att lägga märke till hur Jazz hade formulerat sig men det var inte Jack som märkte av att något inte stämde med den kommentaren.

"Jazz, vad menar du med att han har 'ont om tid att sova på'?"

Jazz blev märkbart nervös av frågan för inte bara ryckte hon till utan hon började även att fumla med sitt uttal. "Vad, vad jag menar är, ja jag menar, att Danny inte får mycket tid till sömn, det är mycket som håller honom uppe."

Jack var nu inte den enda som märkte av att det Jazz sa inte stämde ihop med hur det verkligen är men det var fortfarande Jack som höll samtalet. "Vad var det som höll honom uppe?"

"Väl... öm, studier, hans spel... det vanliga som håller en uppe."

"Om det var att han studerade så skulle hans betyg knappas vara så hemska som de nu är."

"Jack och jag drog även in Dannys spel privilegier för ett par veckor sedan, så det kan inte vara de som håller honom vaken. Och jag kan inte tänka mig mycket annat som skulle kunna stjäla hans sömn ifrån honom."

"Em, det kanske var att, eä, att han, öm..."

"Det är inte heller bara det som är inte stämmer med vad du sa. Jazz hur visste du att han var vaken om nätterna?"

"Vad menar du Jack?"

"Jag menar det faktum att Jazz nämnde att Danny 'hade ont om tid' till sömn vilket betyder att hon kände till om Dannys sömnlösa nätter. Sen har vi hur hon försökte förklara de nätterna med saker som inte möjligen kunde vara orsaken till det, vilket pekar på att hon antagligen vet vad det är men vill inte berätta det. Så det är egentligen två frågor, vad höll Danny uppe och hur visste Jazz om det."

Jazz hade blivit överrumplad över hur hennes pappa kunde göra ett så utförligt tanke arbete och dra en sådan korrekt slutsats, det var något hon förväntade sig av sin mamma inte Jack. Hon var i ett så stillastående tillstånd att hon inte märkte hur Jack hade gått fram till henne och tonade sig över henne förrän han, med en skärpa hon aldrig hört honom använda förut, frågade henne en gång till.

"Hur visste du om Danny? Jazzmine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kap 5.**

Danny hade skiftat till sin spökskepnad i samma stund han var igenom portalen till spökzonen och svävade omkring planlöst. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra, vart han skulle ta vägen eller hur han skulle leva ut resten av sitt liv, han var vilse och visste inte vem eller vad han skull vända sig till.

Under tiden han svävade omkring så kom han till att få syn på Långt Frusen, där alla från snöfolket lever. Även hans vän Frostbite. Idén av att söka hjälp hos sin vän tjöt han undan i samma stund han tänkte på den. Vännerna han hade i spökzonen kände honom som en modig och uthållig hjälte, inte som ett barn som levde under konstant stress och förväntningar som inte är rimliga. Han visste inte hur han skulle kunna gå till någon av sina vänner och berätta vad som hänt.

Från erfarenhet med sina mänskliga vänner visste han hur de skull se ner på honom med besvikelse i ögonen, hur de skulle säga att de förväntade sig bättre från honom och hur de skulle vända ryggen mot honom. Nej, han kunde inte gå till sina vänner i spökzonen, det hade gjort så ont när hans mänskliga vänner och syster gjorde så mot honom, även efter de hade förlåtit honom när han fortsatte att vara en hjälte.

Med en sista längtande blick på Långt Frusen flög han vidare bort från platsen och hans vänner. Efter en stund hörde han det bekanta surret av ett spökvapen. Han kände inte för en fejd, ville inte vara i en fejd, så han gömde sig i en ficka till grotta han fick syn på. Utanför den lilla grottan såg han hur Skulker kom in i synfältet innan han fortsatte bortåt. Danny fortsatte att hålla sig gömd tills han var helt säker på att jägarspöket var borta.

Danny ägnade en kort tanke åt hur hans fiender skulle reagera om de fick reda på hur han gett upp. Tårarna som han trodde hade tagit slut började rinna ner för hans kinder igen. För honom var den troligaste reaktionen från dem antagligen nära den av hans vänner. Besvikelse, förakt och slutligen övergiven. Han ville inte se eller höra det, även om han i sanning var rädd för en del av de spöken han slås mot så är de en del av hans liv. Och han vill inte att de ska vara lika besvikna med honom som alla andra är i hans liv är.

Han börjar att sväva omkring i en del av zonen som är mer tomhet än något annat. Vanligen undviker han de delarna på grund av rädsla att komma vilse i det. Men det var inte läskigt längre utan välkomnade för honom och en bit in i tomheten hittade han en ovanligt storbit landskap för spökzonen.

Det såg ut som en blandning mellan Skulkers skog och Långt Frusens naturliga dal. Han flög ner i dalen bland alla träd och buskar. Trots att det såg ut som om något skulle kunna leva där, borde leva där, var det helt öde. Han kände inte av någon närvaro från någon annan ektobaserad varelse.

Långt inne i skogen hittade Danny en grotta där det växte något konstigt gräs dom nåde upp till hans knän på golvet. Det var vit och lyste en aning men kändes så mjukt och lent när han rörde vid det. Han var fortfarande helt uttröttad och tanken på sömn var ljuvlig för honom, han log lite. Men det kunde fortfarande vara så att det är någons revir och att störa ett annats spöke territorium var inte en bra idé. Efter en stunds tvekan gick Danny in en bit i grottan innan han la sig ner i gräset, rullade ihop sig till en boll och äntligen somnade. Även om någon hittar honom så spelar det ingen roll längre, det spelar helt enkelt ingen roll.


	6. Chapter 6

**Del 6.**

Jazz stod lika stilla som en staty framför sina föräldrar, nere i källaren och så nära den fortfarande öppna portalen till spökzonen. Men även som hennes kropp var still så höll hennes tankar på med att springa ett sju mila maraton. Hon försökte tänka ut en trovärdig lögn om varför hon kände till om sin lillebrors sömnvanor tillräckligt väl för att veta att han saknade dem. En lögn trovärdig nog om varför hans skarpa sömnbrist. Varför hon inte berättade något om varken sömnen eller 'anledningen' till den. Samt en myriad av förbarmande över hur Danny lyckats trassla till alltsammans så illa. Hon har ett och annat att säga till honom när han väl är hemma igen.

Så tyst och diskret hon kunde drog hon ett djupt andetag, höll den och andades sedan ut. Rättade till sin ställning så att hon skulle se ut som mindre stressad och mer kontrollerad.

"Okej. Ja jag visste om sömnbesväret Danny haft på sista tiden." Hon höll upp en hand när hon såg att Maddie var på väg att säga något. "Och jag vet att det var dumt av mig att inte tala om för er om det, men Danny var bekymrad och vägrade att tala ut om det, ens med mig, om jag inte lovade att inte berätta det för någon." Hon vände blicken ner mot golvet så att luggen dolde hennes ögon och gav henne ett mer skuldmedvetet utseende. Efter en välplacerad suck fortsatte hon. "Jag ser nu i efter hand att det kan ha skapat mer skada än nytta när jag höll mitt löfte. Men det var så uppenbart att något gjorde honom känslomässigt illa, min bedömning var att det var åtminstone för stunden mer viktigt att få honom till att prata än att förmedla er. När det skulle ha resulterat i en ren utestängning från hans sida."

Jazz väntade på ett gensvar från sina föräldrar för att kunna avgöra hur mycket av det hon sagt blivit sätt som sanning. Samt hur hon skulle lägga ut resten av väggen. Hon var tvungen att anstränga sig att inte le när Maddie gav henne det hon var ute efter.

"Vad- vad var det som var fel med Danny?"

Med hur tunn men ändå krävande på svar som hennes mammas röst var kunde Jazz med en arrogant självsäkerhet konstatera, att Maddie hade got från anklagande till den 'mamma typen' av oro. Det var ett litet besvär med att Jack fortfarande inte hade sagt eller visat några yttre täcken på att han följt med i den nya linjen av samtals tema. Men det oroade henne inte så värst, den tidigare observationen uppenbarligen ett lyckoskott. Hon såg upp mot dem för att få en känsla av allvar.

"Danny är utsatt för mobbning. Och en rätt så grov sådan."

Jazz blev inte besviken när Maddie utstötte ett ljud av förfäran, men fick mer glädje av Jacks, svaga men ändå tydlig, ryckning av överraskning.

"Men hur? När? Det kan inte stämma. Vi skulle ha märkt av om något sånt pågick."

"Tyvärr så har Danny varit bra på att dölja det. Det tog mig veckor, kanske en månad, innan jag märkte av det själv." Hon visade sina handflator upp mot tacket framför sig, fortfarande med blicken på de vuxna. "Även ni vid det här laget måste har märkt att något var fel. Hur han ibland när han kom in skyndade upp på sitt rum innan någon fick syn på honom. Eller hur han vissa gånger var väldigt långsam i gången, favoriserande av ett ben eller en viss arm när han tog sig upp för trappan. Att han undviker alla samtal som har med hans vardag att göra."

"Å gud. Min baby." Maddie hade tårar i ögonen. Detta gick som Jazz hoppats att det skulle.

"Hur störde det här hans sömn? Även om han blev mobbad utanför hemmet och du fick reda på det genom hans tillit, så kan jag inte se hur det hade med hans sömn att göra."

Eller så skulle det inte gå helt som Jazz tänkt sig. Det var andra gången under kvällen Jack visat upp en uppmärksamhet och observations förmåga som är ovanlig för honom. Hennes rytm skakades lite av det men går lätt att räta till igen.

"På grund av ängslan och rädsla för nästa möte med sina plågoandar så kom Danny till att lida av mardrömmar." Här skulle det kräva försiktighet och finnes för att få in konceptet men Jazz är fullständigt övertygad om att hon kan lyckas med det. "Det var inte så illa i början men allt som tiden gick och mobbningen växte i grad och form, från ord och knuffar till hot och slag, växte även hans nattmaror. De blev så illa att han vid tillfällen inte ville somna. Utöver det led han också av växande stress. Från hur det gick i skolan, både socialt som utbildningsmässigt, och även utöver skollivet började kraven hemifrån bli mer ansträngande för honom att uppnå. Han kände det som att man höll på att backa in honom i ett hörn." Jazz skakade demonstrativt på huvudet. "I ett försök att försöka motarbeta stressen började han utöva ett något mindre, ah... önskvärd beteende.

Ni har själva vid ett flertal konfronterat och repriserat honom för hans konstant sena ankomst hem, samt 'nattutflykterna' han börjat med. Under dessa utflykter kunde han skifta mellan aktiviteter sådana som utforskande av för honom nya platser, umgänge med personer som inte är bundna till varken skolan eller hemmet, detta var de bra sätten han hade för att bli av med stressen.

Men Danny hade tyvärr, till min egna förfäran, även ett mer... destruktivt sätt, att bli av med stressen. Det hände att han förstörde sådant som fönstren, staket eller annat inte allt för hållbart. Förstörelse var är fortfarande inte hans värsta utlopp för stress."

"Jazz, vad har Danny gjort?"

"Han har vid vissa tillfällen på egen hand skapat slagsmål eller letat upp dem, med variation i vad för motståndare." Jazz lade armarna i kors och såg bort åt sidan. "Detta lämnade honom med fler skador av olika slag och utmattad vilket i sin tur även rubbade hans aptit. Jag är ledsen att jag inte förmedlade er om hans tillstånd och handlande. Jag borde ha tagit upp det här med er för länge sen oavsett löftet jag gav honom om tystnad. Förlåt."

Jazz var medveten om hur det hela hängde på vilken reaktion de visade. Hur mycket de trodde på hennes berättelse, både själva möjligheten med berättelsen och hennes egna trovärdighet, samt tilliten de hade i henne.

Maddie, som återgått till att vara ostadig på benen med en tydligt skakning i kroppen, tog sig fram till sin dotter. Och kramade om henne med allt hon hade medan hon grät.

"Det är inte ditt fel. Du gjorde vad du trodde var bäst. Vi borde ha sätt det, märkt av det. Men vi ignorerade det. Jag är ledsen, så ledsen att det här har hänt."

Jazz kramade sin mamma tillbaka medan hon mumlade tröstande om att de alla hade gjort fel, hur ingen stor till svar för det som hänt, att allt kommer att ordna sig. Samtidigt som Jazz gratulerade sig själv för en lyckad undanmanöver och började på sin planering på vad som skulle göras för att förhindra en upprepning av det hela. Det kommer att bli en hård träning för honom men det är för Dannys egna bästa att lära sig vad som är fel sak att göra.


End file.
